107819-morning-coffee-8122014-gooooood-morning-wildstar
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- Sad, why? I'm not sad. I celebrate Robin Williams, he contributed a lot for his fellow man. We need more Robin Williams in the world. | |} ---- ---- ---- Totally Agree ! :wub: | |} ---- ---- ---- Crying doesn't mean that no one is celebrating his life; many people cry when they mourn. If you don't... okay, that's your thing, but not everyone is dry-eyed when someone they cherish, passes away. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I rewatch that one every few years. And yes, that song is probably my favorite part. If you have Netflix I also recommend The Fisher King (adulty, mostly serious) and The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (silly brit movie, didn't even know he was in it until his part). | |} ---- Loved Baron Munchausen! I like movies like that. Brazil and Time Bandits are also quite similar in feel. Another good R.Williams flick that's kind of obscure but also very good IMHO is Moscow on the Hudson. I watched that while still in my teens back in Calgary. Having worked in Manhattan later in life it was kind of trippy to actually BE in some places shown in the movie and feel the environment and mood. | |} ---- That *used* to be on streaming Netflix...but was removed before I got to watch it. I'll have to keep an eye out. I used to own Time Bandits. It came packaged with a Monty Python movie; I can't recall which one. | |} ---- I'm going to guess Meaning of Life since that was also a Terry Gilliam film. | |} ---- Oh yes I have cryed when my mum died, father died, my aunts and uncles, grandparents, my dogs, cats and other pets also persons that are close to me that I met in life and left me heartbroken for years (specially my mum and dad, and all my pet R.I.P). But all famous people (actors, singers, artists of all kinds that has died during the year(s) that I never met in real life, still I hold them dear in one way or the other, I can feel sadness, that I will miss them dearly, and also mourn them, but crying.. naw. | |} ---- ---- That's fine; that's how you feel about it, handle it, and what works for you. But please...don't tell the rest of us how we should act or feel. You have no idea how someone, celebrity or otherwise, might have effected someone's life; you might not understand how deeply that person or entity came to mean to another. There is one actor (already deceased, God rest his soul...) who meant the absolute world to me. Hell, he *still* does. His character saved my life when I was in a very, very dark place and had no hope left, for anything. Had it not been for that character... I'd probably have been hospitalized, if not worse. Losing that particular actor... it wa slike someone had ripped out a piece of my heart that I will never get back again. Do I feel that deeply over Robin Williams? Not quite to that extent, no, but I still have the right to shed tears, if I feel the need during the mourning process. No one has a right to say that me, or anyone else, shouldn't be allowed to. | |} ---- Most likely. I'd never heard of Time Bandits when I got it. They were just bundled for a cheap price. It was probably ~10 years ago now. I've actually rewatched that one in this past year as well. It still has charm. I think Baron Munchausen is better though. And yeah, Robin Williams' part in it had me laughing a lot. He's so expressive he doesn't even need that body... hah | |} ---- Everyone mourns in their own way. If people don't cry that's OK. If people cry that's OK too. Speaking for myself Robin was one of the few heroes I had growing up. I've seen/heard/read everything he's ever done. This has been a huge loss to me. About the only reason I'm holding it together, and not in a ball on the floor is because I always got the feeling it might end this way. Robin had been struggling with depression for a long time, and one of the hallmarks of his comedy and acting is the pathos he infused into so many of his performances. I think he was able to reach so many because he understood pain. That and cus I'm still in shock. It often seems I've skipped a rung Some days, for what it's worth. I've missed a step - I've slipped and swung To some peculiar Earth. On days like these, those moments tossed Emerge with careless haste - To leave me hopeless, hurt and lost, With bitter truths to taste. I'm sure it seems absurd to hear I'd grieve to let him go - I'd close my eyes and shed a tear For guys I didn't know - But all the same - I will a while. That man I never met - The man that made me laugh and smile - I never shall forget. -poemforyoursprog | |} ---- Ok I will drop this subject. Really as I never tell the rest of you how you should feel or cry or not cry .. was just confused how come so many cry over a person most haven't met in real life.. Go on crying and mourn as you wish I have np with that at all... No hard feeling, peace and Love :wub: | |} ---- Agree and I grow up with him as well Mork mork :wub: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Love that movie. | |} ---- Your opinion or not, I believe this comment was uncalled for. Until you have struggled with the disease that is crippling depression, and maybe you have, I don't know, you have no right to say "*cupcake* them" in not to many words, because they no longer had the strength to cope with the demons in their head. Selfish? Maybe. But until you've lived within the deep darkness that is depression; until you've been to the point where death truly seems the kindest option open to you... I struggled with chronic depression for over 20 years; I was hospitalized once. My now-husband has scars all over his body from multiple attempts in his youth. When someone is that damned low, sometimes nothing can bring them out of the raging turmoil they are caught up in. My husband was lucky he didn't bleed out that night, alone in his bathroom, and bleeding out was what he'd been aiming for. When you're in that deep hole, all you want is a *cupcake*ing way out. This thread is going to end up a suicide debate, I can feel it. Ugh... I'm going to go to bed. Hopefully this headache will be gone, and this place will be onto better subjects, within another 10 hours. | |} ---- ---- It's good to know there are people out there helping to deal with depression, and yes, it's very difficult sometimes as everything comes into play, even subliminal messaging. And sometimes even that is barely enough. My younger brother has been going through depression for a few years, and I've been trying to keep him out of it for a while, always trying to convince him that there's always something better out there in life, and that if he attempts new things it should change his mindset and give him something to look forward to. I just hope that once we move on and live in our own separate house/apartment, he doesn't sink any further down. | |} ---- ---- You have no idea what mental illness does to people do you? People who commit suicide are NOT selfish. People who commit suicide see no way out, they see NO future. So take your entitlement elsewhere. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll gladly delete my quote if this happens. I cannot stand people who have no understanding of mental health issues. | |} ---- I wouldn't go as far as "cannot stand", but yeah it was pretty ignorant. Would you tell a schizophrenic person to just... "stop listening to the voices"? If your brain isn't working correctly, you don't have freedom of choice. You can't be "selfish" if you aren't free to choose. (Let's not get into the whole debate whether free will exists at all. It's arguable, but even the law agrees that people with mental illnesses do not have it, which is why they can't be normally prosecuted.) | |} ---- *edit* "Deleted" the post in question. Sorry to everyone I offended. | |} ---- Yep. you sound like an ass. | |} ---- There is no true derailing on coffee threads. :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- Woah... We have rails? | |} ---- I'm going through the old roasts on youtube and watching his early day stuff. It's amazing to see the journey of actors/comedians over the years. (also the level of wit in the old roasts is >>>>> whatever new age 'roasts' they peddle out on comedy central) | |} ---- Yes yes! Derail at your own peril. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Taken care of! Enjoy playing all day | |} ---- ---- I don't think it was anyone person. *high fives* You're good buddy. | |} ---- ---- We love you Zid :) No worries! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Junk Food solves all issues! Which junk food you craving? :D Holy shit, ICQ still exists? I was using that as my first 'messenger' (before they were called that they were called ICQ!) when the internet was bornnnnnnnnn (or shortly thereafter) I met a heap of awesome people from around the world back then on it. I still keep in touch with 3 of them to this day! (god what is that... 14+ years?? holy shit!) I feel the internet was a 'nicer' place back then, everyone was exploring and enjoying connecting around the world with others and there was not an entrenched 'well we're anonymous let's be jerk' approach that came later. I really enjoyed those days back then. | |} ---- ---- Here you go :D | |} ---- Takes time, always does we all are feeling it. | |} ---- ---- Should brighten your mood! Sure did mine :D Wait till you find out the reason for the emergency maintenance (the real reason the patch got rolled back) was that AMP/Ability points cost 0 elder gems, and certain guilds found out fast enough and are now full AMP/Ability pointed up in that time window before servers went back down to fix this. http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/2dbrl2/ampability_points_priced_at_0_elder_gems_for/ | |} ---- Anything deep fried. Some chicken maybe with some hot sauce...oh hot wings would cure this mood in a heart beat! *drools* Now that looks so good! I hope they plan on doing a roll back? Oh man I miss Ihop so much. Such nice breakfasts yum! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Meeeeee!!! I will be on :D | |} ---- ---- Awwh did I miss something. Why annoyed? | |} ---- You also reminded me i have a bunch of the newer RPG'jezzies on the comp i've been neglecting since i started the path of Wildstar. Welcome back, Bear. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- if your free month started july 3 and you didnt buy game at launch (june 3 would be the date free month started in this ase) then yes. but if your 3 months started july 3 then you are active till oct 3 | |} ---- and if not Khandi, I'm usually on 3pm-?? (PST) | |} ---- I am on about 6pm EDT so that should work out pretty well :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I was given some suggestions of older rpgs but I'm going to look at some newer ones. I honestly started playing mmos many years ago because few standalones were being announced and lots of them without the neverwinter nights combat and most of them with fixed main characters (two worlds, witcher, etc). Time to go back and see what I missed... Witcher. Two worlds. Arcania. Mass effect. Etc. All got played at some point. | |} ---- ---- just say "Id like a grilled cheese please' and Toaster will hook you up =) | |} ---- Can I get a grilled cheese if I'm already in? | |} ---- ---- ehhh, only if you fix your desire to play Wildstar :P If this happens i will throw in a 3rd slice of toast with even mooooar chese | |} ---- One like this please... prosciutto, fresh basil leaves and some Asiago cheese | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Get to 50, I'll play then. Seeing deradune for the fifth time now. Blah. No fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Got one. Double espresso with sugar. I'm totally not sweet enough~ | |} ---- ---- Welcome to Wildstar and Morning Coffee (or Tea)! Comment whenever the mood strikes and look us up if you and the Mrs are on Evindra :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome! Happy to see a new face. :D Also welcome to your partner. I'm guessing she's on her housing plot, so I'll just wave from here. /wave | |} ---- sorry... I was trying to use the copier.... darn modern technology... | |} ---- ---- ---- Now I have an image of a very gray Chua with a big beard in a white robe. In the name of the Chua, the Explosives, and the Holy Science, Amen. | |} ---- She's currently at work, the poor thing! Thank you! We're currently on Archon- first PvE she saw- but I've used all six my alts... so I might come say hello! Thanks~ | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey, if you want, you can add me on Evindra. I never seem to get on until late at night, but that might be when you're around. Let me know if you want my account name to friend. I tend to spend a lot of time talking while I level these two characters. | |} ---- If I'm honest with myself, I just picture Olivar with said gray beard lol. | |} ---- ---- i enjoy healing in pvp much more than dps in pvp. and thats saying something considering everyone says healing in pvp is broken | |} ---- Ael, the Evindra community is nothing if not amazing. There are tons of us who'll stop to give you a hand getting through stuff. Don't let people who only think about themselves get you down! Feel free to get in touch with me or some of the other Daggers whenever you need a hand with something. Or just post in the Evindra server forum - we try to watch them daily :) | |} ---- o.o That's because you're an animal!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Glad to see this! | |} ---- ---- ---- Healing as a medic is very fun! Now that they've fixed our dps, though, I went full Assault and haven't looked back. | |} ---- ---- I think this might hold the record for making me the hungriest. :O I NEED that sandwich now! | |} ---- Toaster will be happy to make you one... | |} ---- Med beat you to it on Evindra. :P | |} ---- I'm going to make a Mechari alt called Toaster. | |} ---- medbaes character is named toaster. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- There was a Coffee Thread then, and a Coffee Thread now. You should feel right at home. | |} ---- The new coffee thread is 60% more caffeinated. | |} ---- And contains 100% more toast. | |} ---- Good! Should help with my sleep deprivation... | |} ---- ---- Why not Brak? | |} ---- ---- Except that show doesn't exist any more anyway. :( | |} ---- nope, but it was great while it lasted. I think adult swim's heyday was when it was showing stuff like this and sealab | |} ---- Agreed. Except Aqua Teen Hunger Force gave me nightmares. /shudder | |} ---- Really? I have Seasons 1-6 on DVD somewhere, used to be my favorite show! | |} ---- ---- ---- There was just something unsettling about that show. I watched it for a long time until finally it was like my brain couldn't take it any more. Lol | |} ---- ---- I don't know, it was a bit transgressive and very surreal, but it was hilarious. There's weirder shit out there. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah I can see that. All of the artwork for the DVDs are almost on another level of weirdness (but in a good way at least IMHO). Really it's Meatwad that kept my interest. I think I've said this before but I completely and utterly LOVE The Venture Bros! | |} ---- It wasn't the weirdness. I'm all about weird. It's something I can't describe. | |} ---- ---- I absolutely love venture bros. | |} ---- It's very mean in a way Dadaism wasn't. Surrealism can be kind of nightmarish in a way. It's also a kind of mean commentary on social structures, in that the arrogant, sociopathic, and entitled generally get what they want at the expense of the kind, small, and meek because of the willful ignorance of the enlightened, intelligent, and aloof. | |} ---- ---- Chua sorry to hear that Tex. Mom suffered from same thing, is not pleasant way... | |} ---- Damn dude I'm sorry to hear that! Crossing my fingers that it gets better for you, my lady has some crazy issues with her shoulder dislocating like on the drop of a hat and is currently going through the motions of what surgery might be needed and stuff. Stay strong! | |} ---- No. It wasn't the topics. My nightmares specifically were around the characters. The food guys. And the beer belly guy. I don't want to say... It was... Not forum material. The topics didn't bother me, which is why I tried to get over it. But then I just couldn't any more. | |} ---- Yeah. I'm still kind of numb about it. I have deadlines this week and no gumption to work. I just wanna throw a Pity Party - but that ain't really my way. I'll just suck it up and keep on, keepin' on. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh no. :( Maybe there are other treatments you could try? My dad had good results with acupuncture for a torn rotator cuff. He wasn't the type to go for stuff like that, so he was surprised how much pain it relieved. | |} ---- I'm not on Evindra, but I went on the site, and the first thing that jumps out is the ad telling me to "Join the Hottest new MMO!" for League of Angels. What the hell is that? ps: you also spelled it Skullkcikers on the top left (and it also shows up on the browser title bar). Rookie mistake. :P | |} ---- Steroids for two weeks. If that doesn't work, the doc said there was an epidural-style procedure we can try next. That's as far as I'm willing to go, so long as I can get up and move under my own power. Other than my pot-gut, I'm in pretty decent health, so I'm not ready to just give up. He said losing some weight would probably be a good way to relieve a lot of the pain, so I'm down with that. I weigh 350 lbs - but even at 6'7" that's 100 pounds overweight. And it's all in my gut - I don't carry a lot of fat on my arms, chest or legs. So all that fat is causing a lot of pressure on my lower spine. So, all is far from lost. I have to take the destiny of my health into my own hands. I'm 44 years old and ain't getting any younger. Time to pay back a lifetime of pork rinds and Snickers bars. | |} ---- ---- Fixed, and yeah until I pay for the site it has stupid ads. *edit* just paid the 10 dollars a month to get rid of ads. :P | |} ---- i dont mind the adds. its like on instagram when people go all butt hurt crazy when a certain account posts an add instead of the usual adorable puppies... all ya gotta do is literally drag your finger two inches and ya dont see it anymore lol, in this case i just look past it. glad youve got the site up! :) | |} ---- Good to hear you're taking a positive role in this Tex.. if you need a reminder or motivator.. to get into shape.. ust remember that your baby girl just got engaged. The grandchildren you're gonna have would be infinitely more enjoyable if you were there to help guide them like you helped your baby girl grow into that woman you're proud of. i use wearable tech like the misfit SHINE : it tracks down how many steps i take each day via an algorythm that syncs to my heart rate. this in turn calculates teh calories i burn in a day.. which tells me if i burned 1000 calories before lunch.. i can still eat 1000 calories of anything or less without worrying about it. it doesn't pressure me to eat salad or anything.. it just helps me have fun keeping track of my daily energy/fuel levels. side note ; ( i burn an average of 550 to 750 calories before 8 :30 am cause i ride 3.7 miles ( same distance back 5x a week ) to work on my bicycle.. and you can burn 3 -5 calories a step depending on where you live/weather temp/altitude/pace..etc ) it also has deeper stuff. like settings for swimming and riding bicycles..etc. it even calculates how much deep sleep i get as opposed to non -REM sleep. this puppy is waterproof and battery life is 6 months at a time. thats just ONE option to self regulating your personal health. its what I use. edit : wearable health tech is anywhere from $60 to higher.. but thats alot less than a doctor's visit asking you to under-go surgery and adding more pills / medication to your body. Edited August 12, 2014 by ArkQ | |} ---- ---- Aren't MRIs fun? I've had a couple. One for my shoulder, and one for my knee. Bloody loud and bloody confining in nature. Well, hope things work out for you. | |} ---- Did he mention exercise at all? Sometimes having strong abdominal muscles helps back pain too. Strong back/weak abs is generally a bad thing. I hope you feel better!! | |} ---- Indeed. I've had back disc problems in the past and do some back/abs exercises pretty much every day. | |} ---- I work in a print shop, so the noise doesn't bother me. I'm a giant person and being in confined spaces is just sort of part of living in a normal sized world. But man, it was freaking ARCTIC COLD in that sucker and the back cramps were making me lose my damn mind. I had to do "La Maze" breathing and meditation techniques to survive with my sanity in tact. "oh I know you're in excruciating pain, just try not to move, mkay?" | |} ---- lol it was just an example of a routine i do. if you have dogs for example.. something as simple as taking them out for 30 min walks when you can at least 2 times a week will help immeasurably .. and it helps you get some time to relax outdoors | |} ---- But, you need to bend down to pick up their poop, which isn't good at all for your back :) | |} ---- bring a grandkid.. and tell them that's thier chore.. while you regael them with stories.. of "When I was your age... tvs had this thing.. called.. a knob.. andthere was only 12 channels ... facebook didn't exist .. and kids actually played on playgrounds made of metal and wood.. ALONE with other kids. and ice cream trucks we're pervy *cupcake* vans. " | |} ---- This is why we need robo-dogs. Solar powered robo-dogs that need a 30 minute walk daily instead of food! | |} ---- ---- Yes, I had to have a bunch of scans, including MRI, when I had my gallbladder out. I was in intense pain and laying there in that noisy tube was not fun at all. I had to close my eyes to keep from freaking out. | |} ---- ---- I pretty much fell asleep during my shoulder scan. Noise and all (earplugs helped). | |} ---- Just think of the average forum poster, and realize you're not even close to nutso. Sanity preserved! :D The only thing left to do is not burst out laughing while inside the machine. | |} ---- ---- .....just so we are clear...your wearing pants...I just want to point that out...that is all. TY | |} ---- And there's already "hardcore's" QQ'ing about the 'dumbing down' of the game to please the "casual's" & complaining that now their raids are going to be inundated by *cupcake*'s. Man... talk about a no-win situation for Carbine. | |} ---- To be fair, I see Carbine's idea here. Raids are judged on completion, not time. As far as quick fixes go, requiring bronze for attunement is more in line with raid prep. | |} ---- Isn't this the case in most MMO's? Most forums are just flat out toxic. There are some exceptions of course :) | |} ---- Its an mmo...damned if you do damned if you don't. "We want more servers we don't wanna wait!......OK.", "Servers are dead merger now!".......get the idea. No way to ever really make everyone happy. | |} ---- just remind yourself.. a very small population of a game even bothers to read the forums for more than a day .. even smaller still .. post. so... with a MINORITY of players showing an even smaller minority of a group.. you gotta take the QQing with a grain of salt.. as its always the loud minority tryin to sound like a majority. I have my concerns.. but i'm not basing anything yet on anything i read about til i experience it for myself as mileage varies. | |} ---- As do I. I always thought timers were a horrible idea. And from what I understand, most of the dungeons were buggy enough that once you found the exploits, you could beat the timers easily, essentially taking the difficulty away & not having the intended effect - people learning how to work together to defeat a boss. So it was really a non-issue. If you knew the exploits, you could essentially cake-walk through the instance & pretty much cheat your way through some of the attunement process, making the timers irrelevant. | |} ---- I think Carbine did what Carbine does best, took the easy way out. Instead of putting in a better system, they just removed the timer on silver (which honestly i feel timers are a bad design choice anyways.) I think there were some brilliant Ideas to make Silver and Gold runs better some of mine included, but as Carbine does, they went the easy route on the fix. I'm glad they are making the attunment not as tedious... but that wasn't the tedious part IMO the grind parts are. Mind you I'm not upset at this, as long as they don't Nerf the raids themselves what ever. | |} ---- yeah i don't see here anywhere about this change that it will change the difficulty of the mobs you encounter at all.. so if it stays difficult / challenging.. fun to encounter these raid mobs// well i'm ok with that... | |} ---- pew pew | |} ---- ---- ---- Wheres my BFF. You are awfully quiet today... Stop Working! | |} ---- My most cogent criticism of Carbine tends to be that they have a marked tendency to put out the fires as quickly as possible instead of trying to install better systems. I was pleasantly surprised by the changes to the salvaging UI, because that was an incredibly smart move meant to improve the game that I hadn't even heard complained about. But solutions like this, while they work and are welcomed, aren't the most effective way to fix it. They're just the quickest. I still stand by everything on the PVE Treatise I wrote as far as making the game more entertaining. Especially the challenge modes for dungeons. | |} ---- I know. Everyone is quiet today. What happened? Did everyone get moved to sit by their boss? | |} ---- ---- Days when stuff happens and I actually have to work and deal with difficult customers = x.x Sorry BFF! :( I'll try to stop being quiet. *makes lots of noises* >.< | |} ---- Putting out fires at work. Meeting and more meetings. L is online this morning. Friends are online this morning. A lot of work and a lot of social makes Dea quiet. I have someone to heal. Good day indeed. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think it's one of those things that could've ultimately been avoided if enough feedback and data were collected on end game during beta, which was hard to acheive with the level caps. Much like warrior tanking which is actually fine until end game, the gold or bust thing we had, end game(though arguably all of the games) itemization, and attunement seem to stem from that lack of visible input on those subjects. We now have more people at the end or reached the end and in turn we are having more input and feedback to go along with it. Speaking from my own work experience it's not as easy to make elaborate changes once the product has been tossed out the door and into the publics arms. So easier solutions are better to do with ongoing development to either refine the context around them or the change itself(like warrior bandage). Also I've been meaning to ask this but does Blazing Saddles have a vocie com? I no longer fund my warhammer online guilds server anymore(for obvious sad reasons), but if enough are interested...I'd consider getting one for lazing saddles and Skullkickers... | |} ---- ---- You have to be Attuned to the Coffee Thread first. Oh, I see you are, you posted in it. When do you want to join? I should be online from about 5:30pm onwards if you haven't got invited by then. | |} ---- We can all invite if you're online when I'm home I'll toss you an invite if you can't get one from anyone else. | |} ---- why get a glass dirty? That's just wasteful | |} ---- ---- I'd love to read it :) | |} ---- Be more than happy to read! | |} ---- 1. Are your parents dead? 2. Heterochromia? 3. Suffering from a terrible curse that actually makes you more badass? 4. Beloved by both factions, and not marked for death by the Blackhoods or ICI? 5. Secretly the only child of Myala Everstar and Myrcalus the Vindicator? If you answer no to all of the above you have missed the worst ones. | |} ---- I'm on now and fully attuned :P | |} ---- 1. Technically only one is dead? I'm using a guild template and put in his "known" history that his parents are dead however in a "twist", I put that only one was actually dead the other surviving. 2. I'm not even sure what this means so I think no. 3. Not a curse, but a minor affliction that I planned to RP as a degenerative kind of affair. I could just take this out. 4. Most of his backstory just involves Dominion stuff, I had planned to keep him pretty disapproving of Exiles in general 5. Although his only parent is alive, it's definitely not Myrcalus... unless he liked himself the dark meat (jk jk) | |} ----